


Orange of the Crescent Moon: The Numbers

by Crven



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: Back To Nature, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Delusions, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Hallucinations, Imagination, Original Character Death(s), Psychological, Psychological Drama, Romance, Spiritual, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, imaginary
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crven/pseuds/Crven
Summary: Eksistensiku bahkan dipertanyakan oleh diriku sendiri. Kenangan manis nan indah akan segera memudar. Sama, seperti kehadiranku di dunia ini. Entry for Sweet Memories Event from FFn.
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Doctor Trent | Torre (Harvest Moon)





	Orange of the Crescent Moon: The Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FFn under the same title by the same author. Slighly revised.

* * *

**Harvest Moon / Story of Seasons** © **Natsume / Marvellous**

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi diriku untuk terus berlari, mencoba mengalahkan kekuatan angin yang berdesir membelai rambutku. Meskipun sang dewi malam telah memuncak, namun aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti berlari.

Kedua kakiku seakan mencari sesuatu. Semakin jauh aku berlari, aku semakin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mencekam. Denyut nadiku berdetak tidak dengan tempo yang seharusnya. Pikiranku kacau, berantakan, dan aku hanya bisa menuruti kemauan kakiku yang terus saja berlari.

Aku lelah.

Tidak mungkin ada penduduk yang masih terjaga pada pukul **sembilan malam**. Semua toko sudah tutup. Semua sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di kamar tidur masing-masing. Sementara aku? Berlari tidak menentu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku telah sampai di padang bunga gunung Ibu. Bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda yang lembut tumbuh dengan liarnya di padang tersebut. Aku memetik satu tangkai bunga dan mencium dengan lembut kelopaknya. Kakiku kembali menuntun tubuhku. Akankah kedua kakiku membawaku ke puncak gunung Ibu?

Benar saja. Aku perlu berhati-hati sedikit di atas gunung ini. Memanjat sedikit, dan sampailah aku di puncak gunung Ibu. Pemandangan indah dan taburan bintang-bintang cerah di sudut langit, membuat rasa lelahku hilang seketika. Bukit-bukit kehijauan dan garis horizon yang membentang luas di depan mataku membuatku kembali teringat dengan kenangan manis yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Aku melempar bunga _Pinkcat_ ke dalam lereng gunung Ibu, membiarkannya jatuh kebawah secara perlahan dan hilang ditelan kegelapan lereng yang menakutkan. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dan tidak berkomentar banyak. Mungkin jika aku duduk sebentar sembari membuka kembali memori masa lalu, aku bisa menjadi lebih… kuat.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada laporan yang tersisa."

Komentarku pada hari itu begitu pendek. Atasanku hanya mengangkat alis hitamnya dan ia berbalik memunggungiku. Helaan nafas menguar dari hidungku. Aku kembali ke meja kerjaku dan merapikan map beserta kertas-kertas berisi keterangan yang sulit. Setelah menata peralatan yang berad di dalam rak, aku menarik jaket tipisku dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar tidur di lantai dua.

"Cepat sekali kau ingin tertidur?"

Suara baritonnya yang menyeruak membuatku meniti anak tangga yang sudah separuh kulalui menuju lantai dasar.

"Aku hanya lelah."

"Sayang sekali. Aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu makan di luar."

Kencan! Ya Tuhan. Segeralah aku memaksa dirinya untuk menungguku berdandan sebentar. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa. Cepat-cepat aku berlari menuju kamarku, mengeluarkan tumpukan boneka beraneka warna di lemari dan menemukan beberapa buah peralatan kosmetik yang sederhana di belakang boneka-boneka tersebut. Setelah menyapukan bedak dengan tipis, aku memoleskan bibirku dengan pewarna bibir. Aku memilih yang tidak mencolok namun setidaknya tetap indah untuk ukuran kencan di antara sesama rekan kerja —atasan dan bawahan.

Ketika aku turun, pria yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku tersebut tengah mengalungkan dua buah jaket di lengan kirinya. Satunya berwarna putih, dan lainnya berwarna biru muda.

"Tinggalkanlah jaket tipis lamamu itu. Aku sudah membelikan jaket baru untuk kita berdua. Kenakanlah."

Aku hanya tertawa dan menerima jaket biru mudah pemberiannya. Setelah mengenakannya, ia menarik tanganku perlahan dan menggandengnya.

"Terimakasih."

"Bukan masalah."

Angin malam yang dingin tidak mampu menembus jaket ini. Hangat. Kami berdua berputar-putar, mengunjungi pantai, dan sebuah restoran untuk menyantap makan malam. Aku hampir saja mengira bahwa atasanku akan memesan segelas susu, namun malam ini ia memesan dua gelas anggur untukku dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dentingkan gelasmu."

Aku mengangkat tinggi gelas anggur milikku dan mendentingkannya. Kami berdua tersenyum dan mulai menyantap makan malam.

"Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

Nyaris tersedak. Aku segera mengontrol diriku sendiri dan semburat merah di pipi diikuti dengan anggukan perlahan dari kepalaku. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang manis. Ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat ia tersenyum dengan sangat tulus.

 **Hari esoknya** , ia memberi sapaan selamat pagi yang hangat untukku. Aku membalas sapaannya dan segera menyiapkan segelas kopi untuk kami berdua. Ia begitu menikmati kopi buatanku, meskipun kakakku tidak menyukainya, namun pria ini begitu jujur dalam setiap kalimatnya. Aku hanya tersipu malu ketika ia memuji kopi lezat namun pahit hasil racikanku ini.

 **Hari lusa** , saat sedang tidak ada yang datang, ia menghampiri meja kerjaku dan memainkan anak rambutku. Aku hanya tertawa malu-malu dan ia mengajakku berkencan kembali malam itu.

 **Satu musim** telah lewat. Aku begitu melewati masa-masa indah bersamanya. Tidak ada satu haripun yang aku sesali ketika menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya.

Tidak ada.

"Kau ingat, dulu kita sudah berteman sejak kecil?"

Aku hanya tersentak kaget. Memilin anak rambut sembari mengingat-ingat adalah gaya bersantai kesukaanku.

"Samar-samar."

"Gadis bodoh."

Perlahan, timpukan lembut dari kepalan tanganku mendarat di jas kerjanya. Aku mendecih kesal —hanya candaan— dan ia memelukku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Samar-samar, kataku. Yah, tidak banyak yang bisa aku ingat."

"Pai Apel? Bunga Ambrosia? Pohon _cedar_?"

Ah. Aku ingat sekarang.

"Aku yang masih remaja dan kau yang sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang bekerja?"

"Kau ingat."

Aku mengangguk perlahan.

Pai Apel hangat yang kerap kami santap bersama dulu. Pai manis buatan ibu untuk kami berdua.

Bunga Ambrosia yang jika diolah dan diteliti dengan benar dapat memberikan kehidupan yang abadi bagi siapa saja yang menenggak sarinya. Ia dulu melakukan penelitian keras. Kegagalan berkali-kali menerjang kamus pekerjaannya, namun ia tidak pernah berhenti berusaha —dan kini kami melakukan penelitian mengenai bunga ini bersama-sama.

Pohon _cedar_ tua yang selalu menjadi tempat duduk kami berdua dulu. Kerap berbagi kisah dan mengutarakan isi hati.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu." ungkapku dengan jujur. Ia hanya tersentak perlahan dan menarik kepalaku, menyenderkannya di pundak lebar miliknya. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

 **Dua musim** kemudian, kami mengunjungi sebuah pemandian air panas di kaki gunung Ibu. Setelah membalut tubuh dengan handuk, kami berdua berendam bersama. Tidak ada satu patah kata yang kami utarakan, hanya semilir angin dan mulut yang terkatup rapat menjadi tamu utama. Malam hari kami lewatkan dalam diam, dan tertidur dengan menumpuk rasa lelah.

Ketika kami sedang berdua saja di ruang kerja, tidak ada yang bisa aku utarakan selain menangkup kedua belah matanya dengan telapak tangan milikku. Ia menarik tanganku sembari tertawa dan aku terjatuh di dalam pelukannya.

Tidak ada yang lebih indah dan manis selain kenangan masa lalu, bukan?

Lain waktu, pertanyaan bodoh sepertinya terselip di pikiran pria tersebut.

"Jika seandainya aku sudah tidak ada —ah, seandainya aku hanya ilusi, apa tanggapanmu?"

Aku hanya menunduk dalam.

"Yang pasti, aku juga pasti hanya sebuah ilusi. Mengapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Hanya… memastikan."

"Memastikan."

"Ya."

Ia mengunci jemari kekarnya dengan jemari mungil milikku, menarikku menjauh dari tempat kencan kami.

 **Tiga musim** kemudian, kami menikah. Sebuah lambaian bulu berwarna biru yang legendaris menari-nari di depan mataku ketika kami tengah bermain air bersama di pantai. Aku hanya bisa menangis bahagia dan berlari memeluknya, memenuhi ajakannya untuk ke sebuah tahap yang lebih serius.

 **Empat musim** kemudian, aku melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang kami beri nama Vyara. Anak gadis kami tumbuh dengan ceria di lingkungan karier seperti ini. Kami bertiga menjadi sebuah keluarga bahagia.

 **Lima musim** kemudian, daun-daun di pohon _cedar_ mulai berguguran. Vyara hanya berdiam diri dengan balutan pakaian berwarna senada dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tawa keceriaan yang Vyara lontarkan untukku dan untuk suamiku hari ini.

.

.

.

"Ah, sudah pukul **sebelas malam**. Kurasa aku harus segera… pulang."

Aku berdiri, merapikan rambut pirang yang kugerai bebas dan merentangkan tangan. Perlahan-lahan, garis horizon yang sedari tadi aku perhatikan menjadi semakin dekat.

Tidak, tidak. Gunung ini tidak mendekati garis tersebut.

Akulah yang mendekatinya.

Garis horizon itu terbentang luas dan lebar, mengelilingi bumi yang berbentuk bundar dan sedikit lonjong, tanpa batas.

Diriku… Mungkin sedikit sama dengan garis horizon tersebut.

Kami berdua sama-sama mengelilingi sesuatu tanpa batas.

Tidak akan pernah bisa lagi aku mengingat-ingat kenangan indah bersama suamiku dulu.

" _Hei, Doctor, menurutmu, apa warna penderitaanku?"_

" _Warna jingga milik bulan sabit."_

" _Mengapa?"_

" _Karena kau tidak pernah lelah kembali ke dunia ini meskipun dua buah benda yang runcing dari sesuatu yang bulat siap memberi keindahan fana bagimu."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kau ini, kan, hanya kenangan yang terlupakan saja. Diri dan jiwamu hanya khayalan. Kau tidak ingat?"_

" _Ah, aku ingat. Kurasa."_

Jadi, ini maksudmu, Doctor?

Aku hanyalah khayalanmu? Eksistensiku di dunia ini hanya membekas menjadi sebuah kenangan?

Kenangan itu sendiri tidak bisa hidup tanpa adanya detak jantung, bukan?

Lalu, mengapa aku yang merupakan sebuah kenangan… memiliki kenangan yang indah?

 **Tiga puluh minggu** yang kuhabiskan di depan layar komputermu membuahkanku hasil.

Aku sesungguhnya sudah tidak ada, ya?

Kini aku mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu pada hari itu.

Aku adalah khayalanmu. Kematianmu malam itu berarti khayalanmu berhenti. Nafasku berhenti. Kehidupanku berhenti.

" _Jika seandainya aku sudah tidak ada —ah, seandainya aku hanya ilusi, apa tanggapanmu?"_

_Aku hanya menunduk dalam._

" _Yang pasti, aku juga pasti hanya sebuah ilusi."_

Sayang sekali, ya, kenangan indah yang telah aku ceritakan padamu ini tak lain hanyalah kenangan indah yang aku impikan.

Eksistensiku tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Kenangan indah hanya tinggal kenangan.

Dan aku tidak akan kembali hidup untuk menceritakan masa laluku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

**[Extra]**

* * *

Tubuh mungil itu tidak bergerak. Sayup-sayup, tangannya meraih puncuk kepala berwarna emas cerah milik gadis kecil kesayangannya. Tepat pada hari ini, pukul **sembilan lewat sebelas menit** , gadis itu dinyatakan sudah tiada.

Dan dari penghujung ruang, saksi mereka hanyalah satu toples besar berisikan bunga Ambrosia yang tidak akan terjamah kembali, sampai kapanpun.


End file.
